Graveyard of a Madman Part 9
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 8 Alice flipped through the magazine as she sat in the small chair in the corner of that small shop. She held one of the pages sideways, and unfolded the centerfold of a woman who had a very large tattoo of the Bronze Star Pirates down her back. She looked up at the very large, very robust man who was running a mechanized pen over Nikk's bare back. He was reading her poetry, and small stories in her journals, and making sure he got every detail in the pages correct, aside from their apparent water damage. Alice: Are you certain this is such a grand idea, Nikky? Nikk: Yes. Alice: I understand that you are worried that you will lose your diaries again, but this is a bit mad, if I do say so myself. kept flipping through the magazine, and she had to admit, some of the artwork was very well done, but the idea that they would be stuck with the scar for the rest of their life was more than she cared to think about. The room around them looked dastardly, with so many pictures of artwork on people's skin, and so many posters with examples of what you could have tattooed on your body, it was a tad overwhelming to her, but Nikk took off her shirt and undid her bra as she lied on her stomach in the comfortable-looking chair, and gave the artist simple instructions. '' '''Alice:' Are you planning to have your entire collection of writings tattooed on your body? Nikk: No, just my favorite passages that I wrote. It should only cover my back. seemed slightly agitated as his tattoo pen came close to her side, but she kept from moving. You know, you could get the Cheshire Cat on your back, I know how much you like them. Alice looked at Nikk, as if she were to protest, but then her eyes gazed off to the side for a moment. '' '''Alice:' Let me look at the art examples again. back up the book. ---- Lee had to admit, he missed this scene. Pretty girls from left to right, guys looking to get lucky, and colorful lights filling the entire club, making people blind while they got drunk. Gonzo Lee sat with a very large glass of boiler-maker beer with a shot of whiskey beside it. He was five drinks in and he was only getting started. The numbness was only creeping in slowly, and he figured this would just about do it for him to get rather tipsy. Then he heard the numbers: 45, 46, 47, 48 and so on. He looked around, and saw a girl with her head in her own arms, faced down. Was she counting? Meh, none of his business. He turned back around to the bar to see the bartender, who was a harsh-looking man with hair the same color as fire, and his eyes a deep red. He wore a frown on his face while he dried a mug in his hand, but Lee didn't really think he looked angry, he just looked anxious. The bartender looked over at him, looking at his drink and then back up at him. Then he looked back at his drink. Hono: Did I give you too much to drink? You need me to lighten that load for you? Lee: Nah, just looking for some action with my drink. the whiskey into the top of the beer and started drinking on it. Hono: Oooohhh I know exactly what you mean. I have been cooped up in this damn bar for two weeks straight with no action, and I feel like tackling the city. I just wish one of these losers would make a pass at my waitresses and make me have to get physical! noticed he was squeezing the mug so hard that it was cracking. Cleared his throat, and then threw it in the trash. You need another one, there, ambre? Lee: Yeah, down the empty mug. Then I'm gonna go look for some action. Hono: Oooohh how I envy you. filling up another mug. Voice: 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103-- Lee looked over at the girl with her head in her arms, seeing that most of the other crowd was staring at her. Lee: Who's that? Hono: I dunno, she's been here for a couple of hours... she was talking to some guy, but he already left. The girl had shorter, light brown hair, the top she wore was spagetti-strapped, and black with little white kittens all over it. He tried to angle his head to get a good assessment of her melons, but he couldn't tell. They were either the size of apples or the size of cantaloupes, at that angle it was very hard to tell. Lee took up his drink and got up from the barstool carefully. Lee: '''You gonna be alright if I go over there to talk to the pretty girl? '''Hono: Hmph... I'll manage, somehow. Lee gave him a wave and walked over to the girl. She was, indeed, the one who was counting. As he sat down, she was already up to 178. Lee: Aherm! put his drink down onto the table. Thoosa: Ah ha! Found you! her head up and then looked a little disappointed. Oh, you're not the same guy. Lee's eyebrows did a 360, and his eyes got as big as their sockets. Questions started popping into his head and his brain flipped a few times before he finally comprehended what he was looking at. She had one eye, and it was in the middle, right above her non-existent nose, so there was no room for another eye. It was a rather big eye. Her breasts were inflated like balloons and defied gravity like balloons, but he still could not get his eye off of that one green eye. She smiled at him, and seemed to give him a wink, but then he figured she may be blinking. Thoosa: '''Hi! You may not be the guy I was looking for but I still win hide-and-go-seek! '''Lee: You were counting to play hide-and-go-seek? Thoosa: Yeah! This guy told me he wanted to play, so he told me to start counting while he hid. He must be really good, I can't see him anywhere! around their booth. Lee: What were you counting to? Thoosa: I dunno! It was fun though. Lee blinked a few more times, then drank some more of his boiler-maker. Lee: 'So what are you doing around these parts? I don't think I've ever met a Cyclops before. '''Thoosa: '''Oh? Then you haven't lived! I'll bet you'll never meet a better race of people! Although a great majority of us are completely insane! smile. '''Lee: 'Laughed. I've met a lot of things, that is definitely new to me. '''Thoosa: I play bass in a rock band, and we're playing tomorrow night! You wanna come watch us? Lee: Whoa whoa whoa, there little missy, I don't even know your- Thoosa: I'm Thoosa, and I have big DD boobs! her huge boobs and let them flop up and down. Lee blinked once again, and found himself staring at them as they jiggled almost out of control. Lee: Well I'm Gonzo Lee, Pirate Admiral. Thoosa: Gasp! You're a pirate too? I'm a Captain! My entire crew is my band! Lee: Well that's pretty cool. Maybe you wanna come back to my hotel room and you can show me a few of your tunes? Thoosa: 'Oh? And what makes you think I'll want to come back to your hotel ro-- ------ ''The bed made a thumping sound against the wall of his hotel room. Her cries of pleasure resonated through the walls, and her fingernails dug into his back. Lee stopped for a moment and kissed her on the lips. Thoosa kissed him back, but then broke the kiss. '''Thoosa: You don't think I'm a slut, do you? Lee: Of course I do. '''Thoosa: '''Oh, good, keep going. Graveyard of a Madman Part 10 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories